


Encore

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: When Viktor first asked Yuuri for a private encore, he never could have imagined something like this.aka shameless, gratuitous smut with Yuuri in lingerie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Vitya!
> 
> I’m sure that I’m not the only one who has thought about these two making love to Regarding Love: Eros so here goes c;
> 
> Still reeling after the finale. Who would have thought that we would get everything we wanted (except one thing) in an anime for the main pair? While the Canadian me wanted a wedding scene the Asian me is applauding the creators for giving us something as ground-breaking as YoI not just in the sports genre, but in the anime media as a whole (google the list of countries that allow same-sex marriage. You will not see Asian countries nor Russia)

 

“An encore?” Yuuri echoes.

Viktor nods.  “Yes. An encore performance for my eyes only.  Your performance at the Japanese nationals was flawless and I would like to see—ah, shall we say—a private rendition of that.  It is my birthday today, after all.”

Yuuri giggles.  “You sure come up with creative ways to tell me that we’re gonna do it.  Sure, why not, you spoiled birthday boy.”

Viktor grins.  “Perfect!”

Uh oh.  Yuuri has seen that look in Victor’s eyes before.  He is definitely scheming something naughty.  He can tell that Viktor’s idea of an encore is vastly different from his.

When Viktor doesn’t come into the bathroom after the little conversation while Yuuri takes a shower, he is convinced that Victor’s encore goes beyond what Yuuri is anticipating.  Usually, because Yuuri always insists on a quick wash-down before jumping into bed, Viktor joins him in the shower and has his fun helping Yuuri ‘wash his back’.

Yuuri gets out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his hips, and he nearly steps on a small pile of clothes right at the doorway to the bathroom.  He picks it up and it feels flimsy.  He blindly searches for his glasses on the bathroom counter and puts his glasses on and, oh. 

It’s lingerie.  Like, see-though, lacy lingerie that women would wear in bed.

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls out.  He doesn’t put the thing on.  What the heck is going through Viktor’s head?

Viktor pouts upon seeing Yuuri in a towel.  “Why didn’t put on _my_ little gift?”

“Because—Viktor!  You can’t just give me lingerie and expect me to wear it for you.”

“But you are going to look so sexy in it!” Viktor exclaims.  “I even picked out something that resembles . . . never mind.”

“Resembles what?  And why does it matter what I wear?  It’s all going to come off anyway.”

Viktor smirks.  “Not tonight.  Can you please put it on?  Pretty please?  Think of it as a birthday present for me!”

Yuuri sighs.  “You can’t use that excuse to get me to do whatever, Viktor.  And I still don’t see how this fits your idea of an encore.”

“Oh, you’ll see.  Now be a good boy and go put that on for me.”

“Fine,” Yuuri sighs.  He returns to the bathroom and dons the lingerie.  The placing of the sequins and frills does kind of remind him of his costume for his short program.  Maybe that’s what Viktor is going for.  It’s embarrassing since the sheer material shows all of his body and the thong is equally revealing and clearly not meant for menswear.  The string at the back rides up his butt and it is not the most comfortable nor sexy feeling in the world.  He wonders how girls can stand wearing these.

The garter belt, oh gosh, the garter belt, is a nightmare to put on.  It takes him ten minutes just to figure out it is supposed to go on his body, another seventeen to put it on properly, and a couple minutes to pull on the lacey stockings and attach them to the garter belt.  He stares at his reflection in the mirror.  The all-black ensemble would have looked so much sexier on someone else, say, someone with breasts and more curves.  He feels more naked than he does without any clothes, which is an odd sentiment.

“Ready?” Viktor calls out from the bed.  “I’m falling asleep here.”

Yuuri stares at his reflection one final time.  As ready as he will be.  He steps out of the bathroom and sprints the bedroom.  The last thing he needs is to run into his family.  Viktor is lying Yuuri’s bed, his torso propped up by a mountain of pillows.  The way he looks at Yuuri makes him feel extra self-conscious.

“Having fun?” he mutters, avoiding Viktor’s intense gaze.

“Certainly.  Why are you so shy?  Come here, I want to touch you.”

Yuuri climbs onto the bed and awkwardly sits next to Viktor.  Sitting down made the back of the thong ride up his butt even more.  Viktor must be getting impatient as he pulls Yuuri down and kisses him.  He takes Yuuri’s glasses off and places them on the bedside table.  He also slicks back Yuuri’s damp hair.

“ _Kirei ne_ ,” Viktor murmurs.  Yuuri’s eyes widen.  He supposes he shouldn’t be so surprised that Viktor has picked up a few Japanese words.  They have been living together for over eight months, after all. 

Viktor’s hands trail down from Yuuri’s head down to his shoulder and to his chest.  Yuuri flinches as Viktor’s fingers pinch and roll his nipples.  He still can’t decide how he feels about Viktor playing with his nipples.  It feels good, alright, but sometimes Viktor’s pays too much attention to them until they are red and throbbing.

“Don’t hold back your voice, Yuuri,” Viktor mumbles, lips grazing Yuuri’s lips.  He lays a quick kiss on Yuuri’s lips before he scoots down.  He kisses, licks, and nips a path down to his chest.  He has somewhat gotten used to having Viktor’s mouth on his chest but it feels different with the thin fabric in between.  The lace of it scratches his skin a bit and it only adds to the sensation.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moans, hands tangling into Viktor’s hair.   He should be more careful with that since Viktor has always been worried about hair loss but at times like this, he really can’t help it.

“Yes?”

“Don’t tease me too much.  I want you . . . down there.”

Viktor licks his lips.  “Down where?”

He walks his fingers up Yuuri’s sides and caresses his cheek with his thumb.  Yuuri purses his lips as he takes Viktor’s hand and places it over his crotch.

“H-here.”

_“Hai~”_

Yuuri groans when Viktor does not take the thong off.  Instead, he suckles on the head of Yuuri’s cock through the flimsy thing.  He then only tugs it down enough so that he can take Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.  He keeps at it for a few minutes, pulling away just as Yuuri is really getting into it.

Viktor kisses the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, sucking a small bruise right where Yuuri’s pulse is pounding.  He continues down Yuuri’s leg, leaving kisses and hickeys scattered on the pale skin.   Yuuri feels the heat creep up his cheeks as Viktor arranges Yuuri’s legs into a rather suggestive position as he raises Yuuri’s leg and kisses the inside of his ankle.  He brushes his lips down the top of Yuuri’s foot, kissing the knuckle on the big toe through the barely-there fabric.  Yuuri almost pulls away when Viktor sucks lightly on his big toe.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that,” Viktor muses, hands resting under Yuuri’s thighs.

“I can’t help it,” Yuuri mumbles.  He turns over and hides his face in the pillows.  “And how much longer do I have to keep this on?”

Viktor’s finger glides down Yuuri’s spine through the dress thing.  “At least until the end of round one.  Longer if you don’t mind.”

Yuuri whips his head around.  “Just what do you have planned?  What _did_ you mean by an encore?”

“You’ll see soon enough.  Flip over and raise your hips for me?”

Yuuri grumbles but complies nonetheless.  It’s much better in this position since Viktor can’t see his face when Viktor does what he is about to do.  Viktor kisses Yuuri on his cheek, jawline, the nape, between his shoulder blades, all the way down his spine to his bum.  Viktor playfully bites down on the curve of Yuuri’s butt before he spreads the cheeks and laps at Yuuri’s entrance.

One of the many things that Yuuri has learnt is that Viktor loves to tease.  He takes his sweet time licking and kissing the area around Yuuri’s entrance before he finally thrusts his tongue inside. Having Viktor’s tongue or fingers in his butt is a sensation he still has to get used to every time they do it.  It usually involves Viktor taking it slow and getting Yuuri to come at least once in during the foreplay.

“Relax,” Viktor purrs, a slick finger circling around Yuuri’s hole.  “I won’t do anything that you won’t like.”

Yuuri groans as Viktor pushes a finger inside of him, slowly inching it in.  He wiggles is around, letting Yuuri get used to the sensation before he adds another finger.  He curls them so that the tips are barely grazing Yuuri’s prostate.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Yuuri moans, his hips rocking back on their own accord.    His moans grow louder when Viktor touches his cock through the panties.  He buries his face in the pillow in an effort to muffle his voice.

“But I love seeing you like this, Yuuri,” Viktor replies.  But he does comply and rubs his fingers against the spot in firm strokes.  The pleasure is so intense and continuous that Yuuri barely notices it when Viktor adds a third finger.  The stretch of it combined with electric pleasure from the fingers pressing down on that spot is enough to make Yuuri burst.  He whimpers when Viktor tightens his fingers around Yuuri’s hard, leaking cock, not even moving his hand.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moans.  

“Yes?”

It’s maddening how sly his fiancé can be.  “I . . . I wanna come.  Make me come, Viktor.”

Viktor pumps his hand once.  “You can do it yourself, Yuuri.  Show me how you would do it yourself.”

Yuuri glowers at Viktor as Viktor turns him around.  He tucks his fingers back in, making Yuuri’s back arch up with a sharp jab to his prostate.  Nonetheless, he curls his fingers around his cock and strokes it quickly.  He wants to come and he is not in the mood to drag this out any longer than he has to.  He catches himself thinking that it’s a waste of a lingerie as he ejaculates all over it.  He cranes his neck around and watches Viktor take a swig from the water bottle as he lays on the bed, breathless.

Viktor bends down and takes the top of the thong between his teeth.  Yuuri can feel Viktor’s breaths fan over his groin as he slowly tugs the thong off.  He doesn’t touch Yuuri otherwise, popping back up to kiss Yuuri.  He still tastes faintly like Yuuri’s nether parts but Yuuri doesn’t mind it all that much.  With his eyes closed and lost in the kiss, he doesn’t see Viktor reach around for something.

Yuuri pulls away from Viktor in surprise when a familiar song fills the air.   “Seriously?” Yuuri blurts out.

The opening to _In Regards to Love: Eros_ finishes, moving onto the upbeat, seductive melody.  Viktor grins.  He falls back and locks his hands behind his head.

“I asked for an encore, didn’t I?” Viktor asks, arching an eyebrow.  “Go on.  Do it for me, please?”

Yuuri bites down on his lip.  He still is not used to taking charge like this in the bedroom.  Come to think of it, it’s usually Viktor who gets things going and taking control even when Yuuri is the one topping.

He straddles Viktor’s hips and stays kneeling.  He reaches behind him to grip Viktor’s erection and line it up to his hole.  When did Viktor even put the condom on himself?  He can feel Viktor’s gaze boring into his skin as he slowly sinks down.  It’s almost too much in this position once he takes all of Viktor’s cock in.  He rocks his hips up tentatively, groaning as Viktor’s cock rubs against his insides just the right way.

“You can take all the time you need,” Viktor purrs.  His eyes are fixated on Yuuri’s body, clearly enjoying the view.  “Come on.  Give me all the eros you’ve got, Yuuri.”

“If I did take all the time I need, you might not be able to keep up,” Yuuri smirks.

“True. But I would love to see you get more into this.”

Yuuri plays with the hem of the lingerie, and then the garter belt.  The lace and cubic embellishment is so scratchy against the skin on his waist.  “This feels so odd.  Can I just take it off?”

“No.  It’s for the visuals,” Viktor insists.  “You’ll keep it on as my birthday gift, won’t you, Yura?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes.  “I thought placing first in the nationals counted as a gift, Viktor.”

Whilst he doesn’t like to show it, he is rather weak to pet names.  He takes another big breath before he lifts his hips and brings them back down.  He has to admit: it is satisfying to see Viktor’s eyes slip closed in bliss like this.

_“Onegai?”_

“Fine.”  Yuuri decides to pick up the speed. 

“Mm, Viktor. . .” He then covers his face with his hands. “Oh, gosh, I really can’t do this, after all.  Can’t we just do it like we usually do it?  At least let me take these off.”

“Come on,” Viktor sits up and kisses the backs of Yuuri’s hands and then the ring on his right hand.  “Don’t hide your face.  Where’s the person who licked his lips before a performance and then blew a kiss at the judges in the next one?  Where is my Grand Prix Final silver medalist who—as the kids say these days—slayed the Japanese Nationals? Channel that confidence that you have on the ice, Yura.”

“B-but . . .” Viktor swallows the rest of his words with a kiss, hands guiding Yuuri’s hips.  They wander down to Yuuri’s thighs, fingers playing with the hem of the dress.  The way Viktor looks up at Yuuri through his eyelashes should be illegal.  They are smouldering and see right through Yuuri’s forefront, full of encouragement.

“Touch me m-more then,” Yuuri mumbles.  “I like it better when you’re touching me.”

Viktor grins.  He takes his hands away from Yuuri’s body.  “Touch you where?”

“M-my cock.  And when you play with my ni-nipples, sometimes that feels good, too.”  Yuuri can guarantee that his entire face is beet red right now.  But that doesn’t stop him from lifting up the front of his dress thingy.

 _“Itadakimasu~”_ Viktor singsongs.  He doesn’t waste any time before he darts in and flicks his tongue against Yuuri’s already-sensitive nipples.  He also wraps his hand around Yuuri’s cock loosely so that with each movement Yuuri makes, his cock is stroked.  When the pleasure starts to coil around in his lower abdomen again, it gets progressively harder to hold his voice back.  

“Why are you holding back your voice?” Viktor purrs.  His hands are back on Yuuri’s hips, immobilising him.

Yuuri manages to glare at Viktor.  “Because my family lives under the same roof?  The last thing I need is my sister knowing what I do in bed with you.  Or worse, my parents.”

“The rooms are spaced out nicely,” Viktor points out.  “And the walls aren’t that thin.  It feels really good when you let it go, you know.”

“You’re not funny,’ Yuuri scoffs.  He whimpers when Viktor thrusts up in a sharp angle, hitting Yuuri’s prostate effortlessly.

“Yet you still love me.”

“Of course.  Someone’s got to look after you, you airhead,” Yuuri jokes.  He tilts his head down and kisses Viktor.  “I know it’s your birthday and all, but stop teasing me like this.  I want to come, Viktor.   Make me come with your cock.”

Viktor nips on Yuuri’s lips.  “Your wish is my command.”

He loosens his grip on Yuuri’s hips.  Yuuri loops his arms around Viktor and presses his face against the side of Viktor’s neck.  He ruts against Viktor’s abs without thinking much about it until he comes.  Viktor mumbles something in Russian as he continues to thrust up into Yuuri, drawing out his orgasm.

“Vik-Viktor,” Yuuri gasps.  He clutches at the sheets underneath as Viktor pushes him down to the mattress.  “A-ah, _da-dame_ . . .”

 _“Dame, nani?”_ Viktor purrs into Yuuri’s ears.  He is still oversensitive after his orgasm and he can’t decide if Viktor thrusting into him feels good or not so good.  Viktor interlock his fingers with fingers.  _“Doushita, Yura?”_

“Too much,” Yuuri manages.  “ _Yame_ . . . stop it.”

“Shit.  Did I overdo it?”   He pulls out immediately, which is also too much.  But it is easier to breathe than when Viktor is, ah, fucking his senses away.

“I thought we could go straight into round two, sorry,” Viktor mutters, reaching out to sweep Yuuri’s fringe out of his face.  He takes the condom off and ties the end before chucking it into the garbage bin.  He kisses Yuuri on the cheek as he wipes Yuuri down with a wad of tissues.

“It’s alright,” Yuuri reassures him, pulling Viktor down for a swift peck on the lips.  “It was just really intense and too much to handle at the end.  Maybe we can work up to doing something like that again.”

Viktor smirks.  “So you’ll wear lingerie for me again?”

Yuuri feels his entire face glow crimson.  “How’d you get there from . . . never mind.  It’s not fair that only me who wears lingerie, is it?”

“Oya oya?” Viktor arches an eyebrow.  He lies down on his side next to Yuuri, his face proper up by his hand.  “You want to see _me_ in lingerie?”

“M-maybe.  I’m not opposed to it.”

Viktor chuckles.  “Okay~ But brace yourself; I look quite hot in lingerie.”

“What do you m—have you—with—I . . . okay?”

“You’ll see when we move in to my place in St. Petersburg.”

“I feel like I should be scared.  Either way, happy birthday and merry Christmas, Vityushka.”

Yuuri smiles when Viktor covers his face with both hands.  “Yu~ra~ Who taught you that?” he groans.

“Yurio.  He answers my Skype calls sometimes.  Vityushka, why are you hiding your pretty face?”

Yuuri places his hands over Viktor’s and lowers them.  Viktor’s face has gone pink and his eyes are shining with a thousand emotions. 

“That was not fair,” Viktor pouts.  “It’s been years since anyone has called me that.”

“Then I’ll have call you by that name until you get used to it, then,” Yuuri declares.  “Vityushka, Viten’ka, Vityushka, Vity—”

Viktor silences him by kissing him on the lips.  “Let’s not try to give me a heart attack today, okay?”

He takes Yuuri’s right hand and places it over his heart, which is racing as if Viktor has just finished a marathon.

“Consider this a payback for all those times you made my heart race in the first few months when you showed up at my place,” Yuuri grins.

“I’ll gladly take it.  So.  We’re leaving for Russia after the New Year’s Day, huh?”

“Yup.  Please take care of me in Russia, too.”

“I can’t wait to show you around my hometown.  It’s not that cold for being a Russian city.  The ocean is beautiful and Makkachin loves to dive in whenever we take a walk by it, which is almost everyday that I’m home.  I can’t wait to introduce you to my rink mates there, too!”

Yuuri smiles.  “Me either.  Let’s go get washed up properly now.  Are you going to join me in the bath this time?”

Viktor smirks.  “Like you had to ask.  It _is_ still my birthday, isn’t it?”

Yuuri gulps.  He isn’t quite sure what he just signed himself up for but he knows that he will be fine.  Viktor has never ceased to surprise him and tonight will be of no exception.

And that really makes his heart race all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> should there be a sequel with Viktor in lingerie?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: the sequel may or may not feature my headcanons of Viktor as genderfluid


End file.
